


What Are Best Friends For (Dean x Reader x Cas friendship)

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParings: Cas x Reader x Dean (Friendship)Warnings:  fluff, sick ReaderA/N: Written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	What Are Best Friends For (Dean x Reader x Cas friendship)

“Achoo!” your sneeze echoed off the bunker walls. You had the flu and were feeling absolutely miserable. Your head ached and your body was sore. The hot and cold flashes were annoying as hell, and to top it off you couldn’t stop coughing.  
“You ok in here (Y/N/N)?” Dean asks poking his head in, followed by Cas.   
You only groan in response, curling tighter under the blankets as a cold chill runs through you.   
“I’ll get soup” Dean says heading to the kitchen  
“And I’ll get more tissues” Cas says getting another box of tissues for you.   
He comes over placing his hand on your forehead, “I’ll draw you a bath.”  
“Thanks Cas” you murmur softly.   
“You’re Welcome” he replies disappearing and reappearing minutes later, carrying you to the bathroom.   
“I’ll be just outside should you need me.”  
“Thanks again Cas.” You smile at him and watch him leave. As he does you undress and climb in the bath, that’s just the right temperature for you. Relaxing you lay back and close your eyes. When the water finally starts to cool, you get out wrapping yourself in a towel.   
“Cas?”  
He pokes his head into the bathroom, “Yes?”  
“Could you get me some clothes?”  
He smiles and snaps you in some, “Better?”  
“Yea, thanks.” You chuckle softly as he carries you back to bed. You take note the room is clean, the beds been stripped and redone and Dean’s lying back with a bowl of soup for you.   
Cas sets you on the bed and Dean hands you the bowl. Smiling gratefully you take it and begin eating. Once you’ve finished he takes it again and moves so you can lie down again.   
“Thank you Dean, Cas.”  
“Hey what are best friends for.” Dean grins winking at you as he leaves to put away the bowl.  
Cas grabs the heating pad for you and gives it to you.   
“This should help soothe your muscle aches.”  
“Mm Thanks Cas.” You say drifting off a little.   
He tucks you in “Sleep (Y/N).”  
All you can do is nod before you’re out like a light.   
Its hours later before you awake again in a coughing fit. This of course brings both boys back into your room. They rub your back gently as the coughing subsides.  
“Here suck on this” Dean says handing you a cough drop.  
“Thanks” you say popping it into your mouth, shivering as you become cold again.  
“Alright in we go.” Dean climbs under your covers pulling you to him as Cas climbs in on your other side.   
You all get settled, you trapped between them.   
“Go ahead and sleep (Y/N/N)” Dean murmurs stroking your head as they cuddle you. You nod and yawn.  
“Thanks, you guys are the best.” You smile before drifting back to sleep in their arms, them following suit not long after.


End file.
